Although applicable in principal to any communication system, the present invention and its underlying problem will be hereinafter described in combination with wireless mobile devices.
Modern communication systems increasingly use wireless communication between the single devices. During development, production or in the field of devices for such communication systems it is necessary to thoroughly test the wireless communication capabilities of the devices for compliance with communication standards and legal regulations and analyze different configurations of the wireless devices in the field.
Complex and costly test equipment is required to perform such tests. Further, the preparations for performing such tests are time consuming and the test arrangements offer little flexibility.
Against this background, the problem addressed by the present invention is allowing simplified testing of mobile devices.